Thirteenth UK Story Arc
– |pages = 14 |year = 2268 – 2269 |stardate = unknown }} Captain Louis Jago of the space Federation guardship ''Dorado was not a popular man. Though careful to please his superiors, he treated his crew like dirt – and encouraged his officers to do the same...'' Summary After long being mistreated by their Captain, the crew of the Dorado mutiny. A strong-willed mechanic, Erhard Voss, leads the rebellion. The officers are herded onto a shuttlecraft and sent back to Earth. Voss elects to keep the Vulcan Horek on board as a hostage, while utilizing Horek's technical abilities. Supreme Command sends the Enterprise a briefing on the situation. It explains that the mutineers hope to find political sanctuary in Klingon space. Since the Federation does not want the ship to fall into Klingon hands, Captain Kirk is ordered to secure the Dorado s surrender or destroy it. On board the Dorado, the crew question the trustworthiness of Horek. He says that he accepts his fate, but cautions Voss against allying with the Klingons. The Dorado intercepts the Enterprise, and brazenly flies across its bow. Kirk orders Sulu to fire missiles, but Spock hits the abort button, halting the attack. Furious, Kirk demands an explanation. Spock says that he has been telepathically contacted by his cousin Horek aboard the Dorado, and he cannot allow his cousin to be killed. More to follow... Memorable quotes "You mean they won't wish to destroy '''me', Voss? Rubbish. I am expendable – and true to my race, I accept whatever fate has in store." : - '''Horek', dismissing his status as an "ace in the hole" Background information Characters * Kirk wears a red uniform. * Voss knows that Spock is Horek's cousin. It may have been common knowledge on the Dorado, since it appears that the officers (including Horek) and the crew (including Voss) did not fraternize. * Horek goes along with Voss' mutiny, acting as a navigator. Setting and technology * The Dorado is described as a Federation "guardship". The commanders are referred to as "officers", while the rest of the personnel are "crew". This may mean the ship was largely manned by enlisted personnel . The ship's exterior is remarkably similar to that of from 2001: A Space Odyssey. * The Dorado incident is said to be the first mutiny in Federation history. This places the episode after (2268). * When hailing the Dorado, Kirk yells into a microphone. * It is specifically stated that "all Enterprise strike equipment was controlled from the armaments officer's station on the bridge." This implies that the phaser room is no longer in use by this point. Publishing history None of the UK weekly stories had titles. Each installment was two pages in length. * Part 1: TV21 & Joe 90 #32, * Part 2: TV21 & Joe 90 #33, * Part 3: TV21 & Joe 90 #34, * Part 4: TV21 & Joe 90 #35, * Part 5: TV21 & Joe 90 #36, * Part 6: TV21 & Joe 90 #37, * Part 7: TV21 & Joe 90 #38, Cover gallery File:TV21 Issue 32 Cover.jpg|''TV21 & Joe 90'' #32: This week – A NEW Star Trek Adventure IN COLOUR! File:TV21 Issue 33 Cover.jpg|''TV21 & Joe 90'' #33: "STAR TREK AND THE GREAT SPACE CHASE!" – The Enterprise intercepts the Dorado en route to Scaptar File:TV21 Issue 35 Cover.jpg|''TV21 & Joe 90'' #35: "The Face of DESTRUCTION!" – The Klingons launch their transit-hopper File:TV21 Issue 36 Cover.jpg|''TV21 & Joe 90'' #36: "Star Trek and the ROGUE ROBOT!" – The Klingon envoy heads for the Dorado File:TV21 Issue 37 Cover.jpg|''TV21 & Joe 90'' #37: "THE MISSILE MASTERS!" – The Dorado shrugs off the Enterprise s missile attack File:TV21 Issue 38 Cover.jpg|''TV21 & Joe 90'' #38: "THE STARTREKKERS' SPACE SWITCH!" – Spock uses Horek for sabotage as the Enterprise heads for the Dorado Appearances Regular cast * James T. Kirk * Montgomery Scott * Spock * Hikaru Sulu * Uhura Other characters * Duncan * First Lieutenant Horek – cousin to Spock * Captain Louis Jago * "Keff" Kefford * Martin * Erhard Voss – former leading mechanic turned mutiny leader This story was reviewed in T-Negative 13 by editor Ruth Berman. Category:Comics